


The G Word

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko says the g word, Andrew is a dick, Angst, Barbara just wants to help, Cheating, Cussing, Externalized homophobia, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Mentions of Sex, akko is sad, everyone is sad, hannah fucked up, hannah is sad, the dreadful walk of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: “I’m not gay, and never will be."Hannah was in denial. And not the good kind.





	The G Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, back at it again with the cheating stuff. I told y'all I was working on some oneshots. I only recently started (somewhat) shipping this ship, and to celebrate, here's some shitty angst I thought of. And yes, I plan on making a better hannakko fic sometime in the future, don't worry.   
> Anyways, here you go!

“I’m really glad we got to go out like this again,” Akko stated, holding my hand in hers with a gleeful smile. I could only scoff in response.

 

“Whatever, I’m only out here because  _ someone _ forced me out, against my will,” I gruffed, hiding the small smile on my face. Akko simply smiled, brushing off my snide comment. 

 

“ _ Only _ because I won’t get to see you later! You’re going to some stupid fancy-smancy party,” Akko pouted, drawing a smile to my face. 

 

“Akko, it’s not my choice, I’m forced. You know this,” I lectured, giggling as the pout on Akko’s face grew wider. Said girl huffed, turning the other way as we walked along the pathway. I rolled my eyes in response, not giving in. 

 

“Fair enough, we can continue our  _ walk _ in silence.” This made Akko turn back towards me with a confused expression. 

 

“I thought this was a date?” 

 

A  _ what? _

 

“A what-now? Could you repeat that?” Was I hearing things? Akko didn’t just say- 

 

“A date, of course. I know we’ve been talking for awhile, and I  _ was _ taking it slow because I didn’t know if you were gay or no-”

 

“GAY?!” I shouted, freaking out. “What do you mean by gay? I’m not- pfft- I’m not gay. Not at all, no way, never.”

 

“Hannah,” Akko deadpanned, “We just kissed like, 10 minutes ago.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” I shouted, my face flush, “that was just. . . experimentation?”

 

Akko rolled her eyes, “Sure, then why did you say it like a question?” 

 

Shit. I hadn't expected an answer like that from her. “You know what? I’m not dealing with this, I have a party to get to,” I had to get out of there, her accusations were completely inaccurate, not to mention downright disrespectful. Plus, she said the  _ g word _ .

 

After unclasping my hand from hers, I turned and left, striding towards the blue team dormitory. I turned back only to catch a glimpse of Akko’s expression, one that was a mixture of knowing and sadness. I didn’t enjoy making her feel such ways, but she was wrong. Dead wrong.

 

I’m not gay. 

_________________________

I hated this. Dressing up just for stupid parties, only to drink and make small-talk with old men who had  _ no _ interest in what I was saying, at all. To be fair, it was the same the other way around, so I couldn’t complain much. Nevertheless, it was all a bore, not to mention a waste of time. 

 

Grabbing yet another glass of wine, I surveyed the room. After seeing some random hooligan meet my eyes and smile, I downed my drink, preparing for the inevitable attempt at flirtations to come. 

 

“Hannah, right? Hannah England? Y’know, I’ve heard alot about you and. . .” the random boy continued to drone on, boring me even further. So much that I grabbed another glass, not even bothering to sip, and gulped half of it down. I was getting frustrated. First, Akko and her foolish “gay” ramblings, and now  _ this _ . I cannot deal with this. 

 

“I’m not gay, and never will be,” I began to chant under my breath to myself. The boy, who was still talking, stopped suddenly. With a smile, he stepped closer. 

 

“You’re not gay, eh?” Disgusted, I pushed him back. 

 

“Of course not, and I  _ never _ will be.” The boy ‘tched, his smirk growing wider. 

 

“Ya’ sure about that? If not, I could help, heh, set your mind straight-” I interrupted the boys desperate attempt at flirting. Well- trying to get in my pants would be the better term for it.

 

“That’s quite alright,” I hiccuped, “I have  _ better _ options.” I said, setting my sights on Andrew Hanbridge himself. Downing the rest of the glass, I set off for Andrew, who was chatting with his father. 

 

“Andrew,” I started, already growing nervous, “could I speak with you for a moment?” I looked to Paul for permission, taking the grunt as a yes. Andrew regarded me with suspicion, but followed me nonetheless. 

 

“England, what is the meaning of this?” Andrew asked, though his face was laced with relief, most likely because of the escape from his father. 

 

“Look, I’m going to keep this simple. Could we, well, how do I put this-” I was interrupted by a flashy smirk.

 

“Were you about to say “hook up”?” He questioned, bringing a blush to my face. 

 

“W-well not those words exactly, b-but yes, that  _ is _ along the lines of what I was going to say,” I said, the blush on my face deepening. Before he could answer, I grabbed another glass, downing it in one go. Grabbing his hand, I led him off, “If we’re gonna do this, we’re doing it  _ now _ , so I don’t chicken out.”

 

Andrew chuckled, “First time, I’m assuming?” I ignored his question, which prompted him to laugh harder as they approached a random bedroom. I stopped before entering the door, turning around to face him.

 

“Shut up, pretty boy, and  _ fuck me _ .”

_________________________

Waking up was absolutely dreadful. The hangover was horrid and the headache was pounding like a drum in my head. Finally opening my eyes, cringing at the sunlight, I looked around, my eyes landing on the naked figure next to my own on the bed. 

 

Shit.

 

Jumping up, I threw on my dress and crept towards the door.

 

Suddenly, a voice rang out, startling me. “I hope you had as much fun as I did.” Ignoring the smug remark, I harrumphed, and stepped outside the door. 

 

Calling for my driver, I thought about the events that just occured. I did it. I had sex. With a guy! Well, the guy part of it shouldn’t be something to celebrate,  _ that _ was inevitable. 

 

Also, I hadn’t gone home last night. Well, back to the dorms. Seeing my driver pull up, I perked up and entered the car. Telling the driver where to go, who, from what I could see, was trying his hardest not to look at my mussed hair, we set off towards the school. 

 

What was I going to tell Akko? I scoffed at the thought. I didn’t  _ have _ to tell Akko  _ anything. _ It shouldn’t matter to her whether or not I came back last night. 

 

Arriving at the school, I took a deep breath, making my way towards my dormitory. Turning the corner, I stopped. “Akko?” said girl turned around, facing me. 

 

“Hannah! I’m so glad you’re back I was getting worried. . .” she trailed off, eyes jumping to and from my mussed hair and the same dress I had left with. “Wha- what happened?” she asked, taking a few steps forward. 

 

I scoffed, “What do you mean by “what happened”? I went to a party. That’s it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to clean up-”

 

“Why didn’t you come back last night? I waited for you.” I jumped in surprise, not expecting her to ask that question. 

 

“I-I was too tired to go home last night, so I stayed the night.” She nodded, seeming to believe my lie. “But really, Akko, I’d like to wash up and relax, we can talk tomorrow,” I said as I opened my dormitory door. With a final wave, I closed the door. 

 

And immediately slumped down on it. That was more stressful than I thought it would be.

 

“Hannah?” I perked up at my name, eyes honing in on Barbara reading. “When did you get back? Akko was waiting for you, just sayin’” I waved her off and began to undress. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I talked to her already,” I said, pulling my dress off. 

 

She set her book down, a worried expression taking over her features. “I know we used to make fun of her all the time, but you know that girl  _ really _ cares for you, right?” Rolling my eyes, she continued on. “And look, I know you have this whole “I’m not gay” thing going on, but she deserves more.” 

 

Narrowing my eyes at Barbara for mentioning the “G-word”, I kept silent, trying my best not to speak out. Taking one look at her face, my own crumpled. “Y-you’re right, you’re so, so right,” wiping tears out from my eyes, I continued, “Barbara, I-I.” I struggled to get the right words out, choking on them. 

 

She placed a consoling hand on my shoulder, “You. . .?” she questioned, trailing off. 

 

“I-I had sex last night,” I finished, drawing in a deep breath after the confession. 

 

She looked confused for a moment before breaking out in a smile, “With Akko? I’m so glad! You finally seemed to have moved past the whole g-” stopping her from continuing the sentence, I spoke up.

 

“ _ No. With a guy. _ ” 

 

She was silent for a few moments, most likely processing the confession. 

 

“You. . .  _ what? _ ” she nearly shouted, looking at me ludicrously. “Y-you cheated on Akko?”

 

My eyebrows furrowed, “ _ I _ didn’t  _ cheat _ on  _ anybody _ , Akko and I are not together. I’m not gay.”

 

Barbara sighed, “You and I  **both** know she doesn’t think that way, stop trying to make excuses for yourself, it’s only going to hurt  _ her _ ,” she started, “Also, you  _ do _ know that there's something called bisexual, right? And pansexual?” As soon as I waved those statements off, she stood up, pulling me along with her. “Now, you’re going to get dressed and apologize,” she stated as she pulled an outfit out of our shared drawers and threw it at my face.

  
Grumbling, I reluctantly put on the outfit, tucking in any stray hairs falling from my ponytail back in. After seeing that I was (somewhat) ready, Barbara pushed me out the door, slamming it behind me. Flicking Barbara off, even if I knew she couldn’t see me, I set off towards Akko’s dorm. 

 

Why was Barbara forcing me to tell Akko? What was I even gonna say? Did I even  _ need _ to say anything? It wasn’t like it mattered whether or not I hooked up with someone to her, right? Turning the corner, my thoughts were cut short by the girl in question. 

 

“Hannah, hey! Whaddya doin’ here?” Akko trotted over with a smile, leaving both Lotte and Sucy at the red team’s door. 

 

“Oh, I wanted to speak with you,” I said, adding on “ **privately** ” with a glance to the other two red team members. 

 

Said members quickly took a step back, turning around to re-enter the room. With a weird look at the two, Akko’s smile returned when she faced me again. “So, what’d ya wanna talk about?” she questioned with a grin. 

 

“Akko, I. . .” I trailed off, looking into her eyes. I can’t do this. 

 

“There was a reason I didn’t come home last night.”

 

She let out a confused quirk, “Okay. . . what is it?”

 

“Well, I had a lot to drink and. . .” I trailed off, looking off to the side. She urged me to continue with a nudge from her elbow. “I slept with someone.”

 

Akko stared blankly at me for a moment. “You what?”

 

I laughed awkwardly, “Ah, well, it’s not a big deal, after all-” “You slept with someone? Who? Who was it?”

 

“Uh- well you don’t know them. . .” I scratched the back of my neck, nervous. 

 

“So you lied to me earlier?”

 

Oh, that’s what she was focusing on? “W-well yeah,” I replied, face red. “Like I said, it’s not that big of a deal-” once again, she interrupted me. 

 

“Hannah, you  _ lied _ to me. You looked straight into my face and fucking  _ lied _ to me. Now  _ that _ hurts more than what you did, I can’t believe you.” she said with a red face, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

 

“What do you mean by “what you did”?  _ I  _ didn’t do anything!” Akko gave me a look, silencing me. 

 

“Hannah, you practically  _ cheated on me _ , and whether we were in a relationship or not, you  _ knew _ something was there.” Tears were now spilling from her eyes, wetting her cheeks. 

 

I scrunched up my nose, “Who are you trying to kid Akko? We’re not  _ anything _ , we kissed. That’s  _ it _ , get over yourself.”

 

Her mouth dropped, whether it be in disbelief or surprise, I couldn’t tell. “You know what Hannah? T-thats fine by m-me, I d-don’t care, have f-fun,” she stuttered out, wiping the tears from her cheeks before turning around and entering her room. 

 

Holy shit. She was gone. I was finally rid of that  _ dunce _ . That  _ nuisance _ . That  _ idiot. _ That. . . coming up with mean names in my head for her was useless. 

 

I messed up, big time, and I knew it. 

 

As I walked back to my room, I found myself thinking of Akko and I’s shared times. The time she fell off of her broom and I had just  _ barely _ managed to catch her. The time she dropped her ice cream cone and whined until I bought her another. The time(s) we kissed. 

 

I missed her already, and we had only just said goodbye. I knew there wasn’t a way to fix it, to repair our relationship. Why couldn’t I just accept the fact that I may be. . . I couldn’t even force myself to think the word. The g word. 

  
I’m pathetic.    


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that hurt.   
> Oh well, hope you liked it!  
> Stay tuned for some future writings to come!


End file.
